ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Wild Whiskers/Strategies
Category:Strategies Tips *After the Silence effect wears off, Macan Gadangan will only cast Burst, which can be absorbed by shadows. *Macan Gadangan is completely (or nearly completely) immune to stun while casting Burst. Shield Bash, Stun and multi-hit Weapon Skills had no effect - The mob got Burst off every time. *If he is NOT silenced at the beginning, he will cast a thunder-based spell at random. Burst is by far the easiest to deal with, so be certain to Silence him once and do not Stun, Silence, or Sleep him at any point after that. *Macan Gadangan has low resistance to Silence, so it is recommended not to use Elemental Seal (in this fight, you actually want it to wear off as quickly as possible). *All silences after the first were resisted; if not using shadows, running out of range on Burst is recommended. Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! *WHM, NIN Single Silence After the Silence effect wears off, Macan Gadangan will only cast Burst, which can be absorbed by shadows. Strategy: *The White Mage should rest as much as possible, only getting up to Stona, Silena, and Paralyna the Ninja. Any other job can be brought along for added DD or healing assurance. This is a very easy win with this setup. Strategy Pros: *Doesn't require a third person. *Profit made from sales can be split two ways as opposed to three ways. Strategy Cons: *Runs a risk of failure due to time limit. Making this Strategy Better: *Include another damage dealer or support character. Alternative Strategy: *Scholar can be used as an alternate to White Mage, as scholar gets stona at level 50. Other Strategies Jobs Used * WHM * NIN * BLM Strategy: *Basically all we did was form a triangle around the Coeurl. BLM at Left, NIN in the middle, WHM at the right. BLM would stun the -ga spells and use earth spells on it. WHM would cure NIN (if needed) and stona, haste, etc... NIN just kept hate and tanked. Very very easy, finished with plenty of time to spare. Was doing it for Penitent's Rope, and dropped 1/3 times. *Tried this strategy twice lost the first time, won the second time. The key is for the WHM to conserve as much MP as possible by using light cures mixed with regen. The BLM must NOT stun, no form of paralyze is to be used and he must be silenced only once at the start, from then on he will only pause to use Burst. Got rope on the first win. Jobs Used * WHM * NIN * BRD Strategy: *Worked a treat - whm runs in after buffs, casts silence, Nin is ready with voke. BRD marches the NIN, and casts Ballad for the whm. Then whm just keeps nin buffed with haste, and uses paralyna and stona when necessary. Very easy win like this, as nin was the only one attacking, the coeurl didn't spam tp moves as it would with 2 DD's. I can't honestly think of any cons with this setup - nothing went wrong at all. Alternative strategy - Without the need of an elusive NIN Jobs Used * RDM/NIN * BLM/NIN * BLM/NIN (A SCH, and maybe other jobs, could take place of one of the BLMs.) Strategy: * Very easy, low risk strategy. RDM silences the mob straight off the bat, to set the mob in "Burst only" mode. The RDM then throws a Bind or Gravity on the mob, and cycles these spells (no one using sleep or stun, so that the mob stays in burst only mode), and the BLMs kite the mob in circles, casting Stone III - Water III etc. The mob does seem to have a 50% resist rate on magic, however with Refresh from the RDM & DoTs you can easily kill the mob within the time limit. Make sure to kite the mob while it's gravitied and you have hate, as it can TP move, using techniques such as petrify breath. Cast when the mob is casting, or while the other BLM is kiting. Also, make sure to keep shadows up to eat the Burst. Do not attempt to stun the bursts. I have attempted this with a BLM & RDM duo, however the damage output is a little too low, and we timed out with the mob at 15-18%. * I'm not saying this is the most efficient setup, but it works perfectly well, no need for meds and it is extremely low risk, I've never seen a gravity or bind completely resisted. The main advantage of this strategy however, is that you do not need a NIN, which are often hard to find. Also, BLMs are generally the people who want to do this BCNM the most, for the rope, which should make finding a trio much easier. Good luck - hope this helps. --Superdan90 ---- * Just finished this twice as Dnc/Nin (me), Nin/War & Whm/Blm. I pretty much only was there as Support/DoT, using Drain Samba II and Curing Waltzes whenever Charged Whisker went off and curing the Paralyze/Silence on the tank from the mobs TP moves. Whm Haste'd & Stona'd the Nin whenever had to and never dropped below 50% Mp. Entire Team never went below 50% Hp and fight took about 10mins. It never casted any other spell besides Burst. Incredibly easy battle. 2/2 on Drops. --Daedrius 01:34, December 22, 2009 (UTC) * Jobs used *'SMN' *'SMN' *'RDM' *'Strategy' *Highly recommend that everyone sub Ninja as the cat can cast from far away. We basically let the rdm DOT him, and let carbuncle use Meteorite for damage. We tried to keep atleast one carby up at all times and used a light staff, vermillion cloak, and carby mitts to keep up MP. Might suggest bringing a yag drink just in case but we finished in 11 min and 31 seconds. This is safe as long as you keep shadows up and stay away until every bloodpact. Posted 4-25-2010 by Omnicry on Unicorn server.